Balance
by Frets
Summary: Not even Link's shadow can appear in two places at once. He sure does wish he could though.


**Balance**

**chapter 1:Reminiscence**

* * *

He sat down, on the soft, green grass in Hyrule field, staring at the moon. The radiance of which could pull the Earth to it. Dark had always felt better when he looked at the moon, though it did remind him of Amber. While he sat there, in Hyrule field, he heard the soft voice of wolf in the distance, about a mile away, in Kakariko gorge. Dark had a peaceful side as well as he had an evil, horrible side that could melt a heart away. He remembered his upbringing every time that he concentrated on something bad. Being brought from hell to kill his own brother by an evil Gerudo king. It made him feel like he was a bad person. No one really knew dark though, not even himself. One person knew him...once. Her name was amber. Her hair was a light shade of brown. She had it cut long, with its beautiful curls and silky flow. Her green eyes, radiant as the moon, pulled you to her. They had always shined when she lied. Her and her sister grew up in the mountains of snow peak. Ashei and Amber always played in the snow. Ashei was two years older than her. Amber was only fifteen when Ashei left for Hyrule and Amber was left with her father in the mountains. Dark and Amber had met one day. Amber was sixteen and dark was seventeen. The two had met on a bad start though...

Amber was collecting firewood out in the woods of snow peak as Dark was climbing to an ancient ruin where he could pray and train for the day he would beat Link, seeing as though it was the only purpose in his life, or the closest he could find. As he was ascending the mountain, Amber crossed his path, and he bumped her shoulder, making her drop the firewood, and losing it in the snow. Dark didn't stop but instead kept on walking. Amber yelled over to him.

"HEY MORON!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping to get the attention of the elf.

He turned, with his eyes closed, to her and just stood there. The silence was more quiet than ever. There was no wind, there were no wolfs, there was no sun (it had been hiding behind the mountains) there was just silence. dark then turned, and smiled, as he trotted off to his destination. Amber went to pick up the wood when it caught fire.

"OW! That burnt my hand. What was that? Magic? Did he...do that?" She looked back, and the elf was gone. She walked back to the wood, angry that she needed to get more firewood, it being such a tedious task.

In the wood, as she looked for good firewood to chop up and take home, Amber started wondering- _Who was that guy? I wonder what his problem was. I sure would like to talk to him and give him a piece of my mind. I would just take this ax and shove it right up his ass._-a wolf howled, and Amber realized the moon was out. It was not a safe place out in the mountains when the moon was out. That's when all the creatures come out and feed. Some are harmless, even friendly, but some willfully feed on humans, and Hylian alike, alive. Ambers mother had one night stayed out to late in the wood, when Amber was eight, and had died. Since then Amber had always been in the house for the day by six o' clock, but dark had distracted her, and made her trip longer. Amber hurriedly grabbed the fire wood she had and started running home.

meanwhile, Dark was at the top of the mountain peak, at a an abandon house, as he tried to do a spin attack worth Link or Ganondorfs' head. Dark had wanted to come to rest. He wanted to be the only one left. Since their last battle in Ganons tower, Link, Zelda, Dark, and of course Ganondorf had grown apart. They all hadn't seen eachother since then, at the exception that Link was now Zelda's most royal, loyal guard. Dark had been infuriated that Link and Zelda were the only two who remained in tact from the battle. Though Link had some bad wounds from fighting Dark and Ganon at the same time, Ganondorf had left, ran away. It was said that he went crazy and killed himself somewhere in the perimeter of Termina, but it remained unknown. They considered him dead. Dark had been losing his inner self and all goals since the battle. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. That was why he had came up to snow peak mountain, to find out what he really wanted. Dark was digging deeper and deeper into his thoughts about this as he hit a dummy with a bamboo stick, ultimately ripping it apart, when he had heard a scream.

Dark shot up, he grabbed his sword and shield, then ran out the abandon warehouse, and jumped off the mountain. He put his arms and legs out and let the wind blow his black hair in the wind. He felt a rush of power as he heard another scream, propelling him forward. That was when he noticed that he had his eyes closed. As he was about to hit a tree, Dark took his sword and his shield out and chopped down the trees blocking his way. He slid through the snow, grabbing Amber, and hiding behind a tree, covering her mouth.

"Shh. If you keep screaming, you'll get us both killed." Dark hushed amber.

Amber stopped screaming, and took a heavy breath. Dark wiped the slobber off his hand. He gave an annoyed look.

"Thanks. That...that thing almost had me." Amber whispered thankfully.

"Hey, don't thank me yet, if i don't kill after this it may still have you." Dark said with a smile, as he winked and shot off with his sword in hand.

Dark looked around in the clearing. He saw no sign of the beast. He had seen its' face, though. It had a huge mouth, and nostrils that could swallow snakes. This was no regular beast, it was a demon. It must have been sent out to get someone, as demons do not dwell on the Earth, no less in the wood of an ice cold mountain. Hiding in the trees was not helping, as no beast was coming out of hiding. Dark had to make himself an open target. He shot into the clearing and pretended to pass out into the snow. After a few minutes of pretending to be unconscious the demon came out. It got up close to Dark, and when it went to grab him he shot his sword out of its' holster and sliced one of the giant monsters' fingers off.

Amber stood behind the tree, angry because Dark had left her, a sitting duck. She crossed her arms, and pursed her lips. As she heard the screaming of a beast in the distance, Amber decided to sneak back home before Dark came back, or left her for dead. She quietly ran past the trees, the moonlight starting to get lighter. As a wolf howled in the distance Amber started sneaking just a bit faster.

The monster bled a bit on Dark, and then quickly retreated. He ceased to be amazed at how much blood a demon had compared to how much blood a normal human had. Dark saw this as his chance to finish the job and stab the sword through the demons throat. Just as he was about to jump though, a wolf howled. It howled louder than a wolf usually howled. And for a split second Dark looked over and saw Amber running away. "Cheating little fu-" The demon hit Dark as he was distracted. It went up to him, ready to combine foot plus Dark to make corpse, when a rock was thrown at it's head.

"HEY THICK SKULL, OVER HERE!" Amber waved to the demon, trying to gather his attention.

Unfortunately the demon started stomping toward Amber. She took what may be her last seconds on Earth and yelled at Dark-

"HEY MORON DUDE, THE MONSTERS GONNA EAT ME!"

Dark picked his head up with an ungrateful look on his face. "You yell a lot, you know that?"

Dark shot his sword at the demon, cutting very close to killing Amber. As a hair fell from Ambers head, the demon fell down, dead. Dark went up to the huge corpse, limping, and picked his sword up. Amber was still phased. She couldn't believe how close he came to killing her.

"Hey, girl, are you okay. Come on, i want to go home." Dark said as he started growing impatient.

Amber looked at him with a weird expression on her face. An expression like she was going to kill someone.

Darks' new red mark on his face in the shape of a hand looked nice, though he felt horrible. As the two were walking up the mountain with a handful of firewood, Amber started wondering what Dark was like.

"So, whats your name?" She said in a curious, cute little voice that both dark and her knew he had to answer the question to.

"Dark." He said begrudgingly.

"Uh what are you here all the way up in the mountains for, anyways?" Amber asked.

Finally, a question worth Dark's time."I'm here to find out what my goal in life is."

"Maybe all you need is a little bit of romance in your life." Amber said.

"I...don't think I'm compatible...with anyone." Dark never did understand why people should love. He always thought it was a waste of time. Why would he want a relationship with someone? And who would want a relationship with him? A negative Zelda?

The two talked all the way up to Ambers house. Though it took 'till morning to get up there, Amber felt it was worth every second. Soon enough the moon was going to go down and the mist was already starting to surround the mountain. The morning was damp, gray, and depressing. though neither of the two noticed it, they had been into the conversation so much they didn't realize how late or early it was. As they finally approached the house, the two ended their conversation.

"Well thanks again for saving my ass from that butt-ugly monster thing..." Amber scratched her head.

"Yeah, your welcome...I guess..." Dark scratched his head just as well.

The two were silent for a few seconds. The most embarrassing, and awkward few seconds of silence ever. Then without warning-Amber gave Dark a kiss on the cheek and then ran inside as quickly as possible. And as Dark just stood there, cheek red, he thought-_This is why people love. This is what my goal in life is._

Now three weeks later, Dark reminisced of talking with Amber. He hadn't seen her since then. They had both gone their separate ways. The next day Amber left to Ordana to see a friend of her fathers. Dark had gone on his way to CastleTown. He wanted to see Link and Zelda again. He wanted to see what was happening there, in the royal court. He got up and walked across the bridge to Hyrule castle town and just as he was getting to the door it blasted out. Link and Zelda were in a carriage. They stopped for Dark.

"Dark, what are you doing here." Zelda sighed.

"I came to ask if I could serve as a knight and guard of Hyrule. Thats not whats important right now. What's going on?" Dark questioned.

"It's Ganondorf-He's back and has already made his first attack." Link exclaimed.

"Where has he attacked?" Dark looked almost concerned.

"He has set fire to Ordana."

to be continued


End file.
